kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
105th Auxiliary Division
The 105th Auxiliary Division is a military division in the Helghast Empire largely made up of vengeful outer colonists seeking revenge on the ISA and C.C.C. worlds that had exploited them for so long. History The 105th Auxiliary Division was created during the later part of the cold war between the Helghast Empire and the C.C.C., with recruits being drawn from the outer colonies rather than Helghast. Unlike many divisions under the Helghast, it is not as organized as most military divisions. The 105th Auxiliary division is split up into 4 groups, each with a different purpose and ability. Reconnaissance, Technicians and Engineers, Light infantry, and Heavy infantry, each under the command of a different individual. The soldiers of the 105th are hardy and fierce soldiers, being used to harsh environments from the outer colonies and can be even more eager for battle than the Helghast soldiers themselves are, due to their mistreatment by the ISA, now the C.C.C. The 105th had its first taste of battle in the Kirikhan System and was where they first made a name for themselves when the Reconnaissance Brigade, having a keen sense of terrain and exploration of territory, discovered a C.C.C. army preparing to attack the Helghast main command center, obscured by the thick fog in the region and the night. They sped back to the command center with warnings of the imminent attack. The Helghast managed to prepare themselves for combat in time for the C.C.C. attack. After an hour of fighting, the C.C.C.'s forces retreated, taking heavy casualties. About a year after Kirikhan, the 105th prepared for what would be one of the bloodiest battles ever fought in the history of the Helghast Empire, and perhaps humanity itself. The 105th fought on the planet of Alexandria in the Hydra System after the Helghast fleet managed to punch a hole in the Allies' defenses. They served as a well-known reconnaissance unit, constantly keeping Helghast high command updated with the latest intel on enemy troop movements. The Petrusite Explosion The 105th was far luckier than the majority of the Helghast legions, albeit only by a slight margin. The Reconniassance Brigade were on a major recon operation, scouting out the C.C.C. lines for a final push when the petrusite explosion happened. As a result, most of them, with the exception of their commanders, who were back at base, survived the large petrusite explosion that had wiped out most of their brothers. This event left the troops shocked and in despair. Having realized that most of Helghast high command is gone, along with most of the infantry in the 105th along with them, they were deeply divided on what they should do next. Many felt that battling was pointless and wanted to seek a way to go back home to the outer colonies. Others, however, felt a responsibility and seeked revenge, as well as feeling as though there was no hope of escape, and chose to join the now suicidal Helghast remnants to die "a warrior's death" and bring down the C.C.C. with them. Reconnaissance Brigade The Reconnaissance Brigade is among the most well known in the 105th for their heroic effort in the Kirikhan system. They are often used to scout out regions for tactically useful terrain and report on enemy troop movements. They are often equipped with ATRVs (All-Terrain Reconnaissance Vehicle), also known as "hover bikes" or "ghosts" by C.C.C. troops. Light Infantry The backbone of the 105th, the light infantry usually wear light armor meant for mobility, the armor can take on glancing blows from shrapnel and the occasional stray bullet but cannot take any direct hits and usually carry an assault rifle. Heavy Infantry Often used to cover advancing light infantry, the Heavy Infantry Brigade wears, hence the name, heavier armor that can take many hits before going down. Weapons carried may vary, sometimes carrying a chaingun similar to the Helghast heavy or a machine gun. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Non Helghast Divisions